


it's time to let you know

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: An attack on the Salvatore school brings the perfect occasion for Hope to force Josie to admit why she's been avoiding her.She gets a lot more than she would have thought though.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 35
Kudos: 377





	it's time to let you know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> So I've been having lots of troubles with my writing lately. Instead of writing one of my bigger stories, I decided to write this little one shot in the hopes it would help.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!!

"You've been avoiding me."

Hope's words hang in the air for a moment. Then, Josie lifts her head and their eyes meet. It's the first time Hope gets a clear view of Josie's face in days. She hates that it has to happen this way, but finally seeing the brunette's warm brown eyes is worth it. There's another thing Hope hates, Josie's hurt. There's a deep cut on her bottom lip, and another one just below her left eye. Hope's pretty sure she'd be in a similar state if she didn't have superhealing.

Fighting an army of supernaturals proved to be a lot harder than Hope originally thought. They quickly got overpowered and had to separate. Without hesitation, the Mikaelson girl grabbed Josie's hand and pulled the brunette with her. 

That's how they ended up here. Standing in an empty broom closet of the school, scared for their lives. The closet is small, just big enough for the both of them to fit in there. With Josie leaning on one wall, and Hope leaning on the other. 

Hope's been meaning to confront Josie about this for days, but the brunette's been really good at dodging her every attempt. Now seems like the perfect time though. Josie can't run out of the closet without risking her life, they're close enough to actually touch, they can't yell at each other without risking being found and they might even die tonight. So yeah, perfect time to talk, right?

Josie's eyes are still glued to Hope's blue ones, and the tribrid feels like the brunette is desperately trying to find something. The thing is Hope has no idea of what that thing could be. They had been getting so close after what happened with Landon, and then one day Josie couldn't meet her eyes anymore, and left the room as soon as Hope would walk in.

"You have no idea, do you?" Josie quietly says with a light chuckle.

The chuckle is quickly cut short by a wince when the brunette feels pain in her bottom lip. Hope makes a move to get closer and lifts her hand to see if the cut is really bad, but Josie quickly stops her. The Saltzman girl uses one hand to grab Hope's wrist, and the other to gently push her away. She can't take Hope's close proximity right now.

"Don't." Josie says, her voice firm and cold.

The pain Josie's words cause is sharp for Hope, like a punch to the stomach. She frowns, but decides to respect Josie's wishes. Hope drops her hands and steps back, feeling the wall against her back once more. 

"Talk to me." Hope begs. "If I did something wrong, I'm sure I can-"

"You did nothing wrong, that's exactly the point." Josie cuts her off.

Then the brunette leans her head on the wall behind her, not meeting Hope's eyes anymore. Frustration is quickly catching up to the tribrid. 

"You're not making any sense. Just… tell me what's going on."

"You really wanna know, uh?" Josie looks back at Hope.

"I've been dying to know. You're my best friend Jo, I can't lose you just like that."

A bitter smile stretches Josie's lips. 

"I can't actually remember when I fell in love with you." Josie lets the words fall out of her mouth while looking directly into Hope's eyes. 

Josie recognizes the look on Hope's face. She saw it before. It's the same look as when Josie admitted she had a crush on her. Disbelief mixed something else, something the brunette still has a hard time to identify. 

"Maybe it happened the first time we met actually." Josie adds, and then she shakes her head. "That doesn't really matter anyway. What I'm trying to say is : I've been trying to stop myself from falling for you all over again, and I've been failing miserably." Josie smiles softly at Hope. "I fell in love with you when you weren't that nice to me, what chance did I stand when you were actually my friend?"

"Josie…" Hope's face drops.

The auburn haired girl had no idea that her brunette friend had been feeling like this. No wonder she was avoiding her.

"I shouldn't be in love with you though, because you need me as your friend right now." This time, Josie's smile is clouded by tears running down her cheeks. "But… I just can't stop it. Everytime we hang out, my feelings get dee-"

There's a crash just outside their door, and Hope quickly jumps into action. She uses her hand to cover Josie's mouth, her body crashing into the brunette's. Josie's hands quickly settle on Hope's waist to steady her, all out of instinct. 

Their sudden proximity sends Josie's brain and heart in overdrive. She's been close to Hope before. They even cuddled on countless occasions as they'd watch movies. But right now is totally different because she just admitted just how deeply in love she is with the shorter girl. Hope's body being pressed so closely to her sends a deep blush to her cheeks. Josie closes her eyes shut, and stops breathing for a moment. 

Slowly, Hope's hand leaves Josie's mouth. The brunette doesn't open her eyes, she wants to wait until Hope moves away to open them again. Hope doesn't move though, her body stays pressed up against Josie's. The Saltzman girl decides to look and find out just why Hope didn't step back yet.

When their eyes meet again, Josie has a hard time seeing the blue of the tribrid's eyes. Hope's eyes quickly leave Josie's and drop lower. The brunette can't help it, she follows the older girl's gaze. Her breath hitches when she sees Hope eyeing her lips, and then looking straight back up into her eyes. Hope's eyes are insistant, like she's trying to silently ask a question. Without thinking it much further, Josie nods.

Then Hope's lips come crashing onto hers, and she swears she can see stars even though her eyes are closed. Josie imagined herself kissing Hope Mikaelson a thousand times before, but nothing could ever compare to the real thing. It's not soft like she thought it would be, it's passionate and fierce. Hope doesn't smell like vanilla or strawberries, but rather like smoke and blood. Talking of blood, it's all Josie can taste, the cut in her lip must be bleeding again. 

As quickly as Hope started kissing her, she stops. The auburn haired girl doesn't move that far away though. Their lips are still brushing, their breaths still mixed together and Hope's nose gently bumping against Josie's. 

"There's a spell on that door." 

It's Lizzie. She's right outside the door, maybe she was the reason why there had been a crash earlier. 

Hope finally moves away, her back against the wall one more time. She looks breathless, which is totally ridiculous since she's a tribrid. When their eyes lock together again, Hope smiles and Josie quickly smiles back. 

"Is someone in there?"

Josie's eyes quickly leave Hope's face and go to the door. She knows her sister will probably siphon the spell if they don't answer her.

"It's Hope and I, Lizzie." The brunette says.

"Josie?! Thank god, I was so scared, I couldn't find you anywhere." Lizzie says relief clear in her voice. "We've got back up. The school is safe again. Can you come out now?" 

Josie releases a breath she had no idea she was holding before reaching for the door handle, only to be stopped by Hope. The tribrid gently grabs the brunette's wrist, keeping her from opening the door. Josie's eyes snap up to meet Hope's, and what she sees in the girl's blue eyes make her heart skip a beat.

"No more avoiding me, okay?" Hope softly asks.

Josie nods, and then she feels Hope's hand move from her wrist to her hand. Her friend's fingers intertwine with hers, and butterflies errupt in her stomach. They walk out of the closet still holding hands, and nobody says anything about it. 


End file.
